


Home, Sweet Home

by theberrygirl14



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, F/M, I suck at summaries I promise it's better than that dramatic mumble, I'll update more as the chapters move on, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Strong family bonds, Swearing, Violence, experience hasn't changed, people are just younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theberrygirl14/pseuds/theberrygirl14
Summary: Lizzie Benton did not want to move home. She was happy living a life outside of the Hope county borders pretending her upbringing had been outgrown and all but forgotten. But that wasn't true and returning proved that more than ever. When her sister Jane asked her to come home to help plan a wedding Lizzie couldn't say no, especially when she found out it was to be Jane's wedding to the newest Hope county deputy.Things start to take a turn for the worst and Jane's finance is swept up in the Seed's reign of religion. Will Lizzie and her friends be able to change the tide of Hope county's fate or will they be forced to watch their home be reduced to nothing more than the ruble holding up the castle of the Project at Eden's Gate?
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm about two years too late to the fandom, but here's my contribution! This story wouldn't leave my head since I started playing Far Cry 5 a few weeks ago, so hopefully it's something fun to read while I try to bring it to life. The names are from another work of literature I'm obsessed with, wink wink, and I wanted to try a new take on the deputy's run through Hope County. Let me know what you think!

"Well, sure. Everyone remembers the day the Seeds rolled in. Wasn't dramatic or anything, but you could tell something had changed." 

The interview chair was cold on her back. Shifting her weight made the plastic creak and groan, leaving her more uncomfortable than she had been with just the stiff wire attached to her shirt. 

"Can you tell us a little bit about what that felt like?" 

The woman nodded. "At first, unnerving. I’m not sure if you’ve spent much time in Hope County but before all of this we were a small group. We all knew each other from the day we were born and pretended our business was our own. As soon as you got to know us we’d give you the shirt off of our backs though." 

She sat expectantly awaiting the next question. The man interviewing gave her a look and raised his eyebrows to say _go on._

"The first plot of land they purchased was maybe an acre or so, up in the hills of the Henbane River that no one paid much attention to before. They built a congregation, called it a sanctuary for lost souls. I think they lived up there together. We ran into them around town, you know? You’d see John at the library, Faith at the grocery market.” She stopped to think for a moment. “Not Joseph though. He never seemed to leave, we knew him the least. About a year after they got there was when we really started to see changes. To the people, the land. I actually left shortly after that, once things started to make it not feel like home anymore." 

"So you were raised there?" 

The woman nodded. "Lived there until I was twenty three with my family. Only left for college but I went back in the summers. My sister and parents never left though. They believed in their home." 

"Why did you leave?" 

"Oh," she sighed, "A number of reasons. I had an itch to go see other places. I studied abroad in school and that set me off. I was _hungry_ to see more. To be more...and my family was more than happy to sit and enjoy life as it always was. I wanted change and knew that wouldn't happen if I continued to live my life the way I always had."

"But your family is why you came back, is that right?" 

"Yes. Mostly for my sister, she had just gotten engaged and wanted help planning things and getting set up. I had, uh, just lost my job and was looking to leave so good timing. So if you really sit back and think about it, she’s the reason this whole mess started." 

“Is that so?”

The question was innocent enough. As a reporter, the man’s job was to continue the conversation and really open up the topic so the general public’s light could be shed into the heart of it. She got it, she understood. But the logistics of what had happened on her visit home to Hope county were so much more than could be aired in some hour long TV special, it stopped her from giving an answer right away. How could it possibly be described in any way that wouldn't take a whole day? She could simplify it, sure, but then it could be misunderstood or changed in a way that would take the control of the narrative out of her hands. She knew that would be dangerous, so she made a flash decision she was sure to regret later. 

“Yes. I mean, she’s the one who shot him and for lack of a better term, started things off with a bang.”

  
  


EIGHTEEN MONTHS EARLIER

  
  


_Country roads, take me home. To the place, I belong!_

Jesus, anything but that right now. How utterly ironic that as soon as she crossed the county line that song came on. 

Lizzie tugged her baseball cap down subconsciously, a habit she had picked up on in times of deep thought or when her nerves got the best of her. After clicking the radio to a different country station a thousand memories washed over her as the tunnel opened up to reveal her destination at last. 

Ah, Hope county. 

The beautiful shit hole Lizzie had hoped to stay away from for a long, long time. But fate had another plan, one that involved her returning after five short years of living outside in what she called the real world. It had been a wonderful escape, moving to Seattle after college, but like all dreams it had to come to an end. She had to wake up and keep going, no matter how hard things got. 

Her old blue truck rattled into the gas station, managing to somehow swerve into every pothole dotting the cement. It rolled to a stop at the pump and Lizze froze as she twisted on the hot seats, her boots hovering an inch above the ground. She gripped the steering wheel in her right hand tightly, imagining just driving out the same route she had followed in, chasing the sun and forgetting this wild plan to move home at twenty eight to a place she no longer loved...

But just like with everything else, she persisted on. Lizzie was nothing if not tough and determined to push on and hope for better days that were just around the corner. No matter how many times she got shoved down to the dirt, she got up feeling the need to prove herself twice as strong. A notion her sister never really seemed to understand. 

So she jumped. Her boots hit the ground and she took a deep breath of that clean, Montana air. It was crisp with a hint of pine and the sun washing over her seemed to cleanse her of her doubts. 

The gas station was old and rusty. Paint around the edges of each port had been chipped away at over the years either by rain or wind, and the small convenience store it was attached to hadn’t fared any better. A loud neon sign buzzed as an advertisement for different beers and acted as a beacon for a driver who just spent 14 hours on the road, so Lizzie left her truck filling up and pushed the door open with a soft _ding._

A woman sitting behind the counter didn’t bother to look up from her magazine when she entered so Lizzie wandered over to the fridge section unnoticed. At least Hope County wasn’t obsessed with craft beers and sours like Seattle was. She grabbed a case she deemed worthy and paid for her gas before leaving. 

Just as the beer was loaded into the back, a voice yelled out that made Lizzie wince. 

“Hey, you there! Hands on the vehicle. You know speeding in this county is a steep fine? Maybe a little jail time will convince you to slow down.” 

Shit. She had been hightailing it through the mountains but that was only because driving in the enclosed pass made her nervous as all hell. 

“Look, officer -”

“That’s _deputy_ to you, ma’am. And I don’t think you’re getting out of this that easy.” The voice turned bright and happy, confusion running through Lizzie until she turned around. 

“Holy shit it is you. Pratt! Get over here, Lizzie Benton is back in town.”

Joey Hudson. _Deputy_ Joey Hudson stood before Lizzie, hands on her hips and a smile beaming from ear to ear. She looked good, Lizzie thought, just before she tackled her in a near bone crushing hug. 

“Jesus, Jo, it’s good to see you,” Lizzie was surprised by how true that statement was. There were plenty of reasons to dread coming back to her hometown but seeing her high school friend was not one of them. Joey and Lizzie spent many hours driving around Hope county talking about what life _after_ would be like they both left and got at the world, never imagining they would both wind up back there. 

Staci Pratt wandered over wearing the same green Deputy outfit that Joey had on. A shiny badge that puffed out with pride showing his name, and Lizze was shocked how different he looked after graduation. Pratt had been a few years behind Lizzie and Joey and she never really got the chance to know him. He stuck his hand out for an enthusiastic shake before settling his hands on his belt buckle. 

“We didn’t know you were coming home! What the hell, Benton?” 

Lizzie stuttered for a minute before answering. “I didn’t know until a few days ago! My job in Seattle was contracted and I was looking for something new when Jane asked me to come and help her plan a big wedding. My apartment lease was up, it all kind of fell into place. Sold most of my stuff, packed the rest and spent two days driving over. I promise I would have called otherwise.” 

Joey waved her hand and leaned back on her hips before pulling her aviators down over her eyes. “You know I’m just giving you a hard time. So are you back for good?” 

“For now at least. No plans beyond that,” Lizzie nodded slowly. 

A short call on the radio pulled Joey and Pratt back to their patrol car. Someone was asking for them to come back to the station as soon as they finished their beer run because the Sheriff had locked himself in his office by accident and couldn't get out. Lizzie raised her eyebrows as Joey and Pratt hid their laughter behind their hands and waved goodbye. 

Just as she started her car, Joey ran over and hung in through the window. “Don’t know if your number has changed in the past however many years, but here’s mine. There’s a fish fry down by the lake on Friday, I’ll text you the details!” 

Lizzie watched Joey hop into the deputy car and drive out of the small gas station lot. She groaned and leaned her head back against the hot leather, wondering how fast her old self would return. 

She plugged Joey’s number into her phone and texted right away. 

_This is Lizzie. Got a new number once I hit Seattle, good to see you!_

It felt a little impersonal but she didn’t want to overthink it as she left the gas station and turned down the road. The stunning drive greeted her with familiar hues of pure green and blue, something she had missed living in the downtown of a big city. While the bustling metropolis certainly had lots of great qualities it would never beat the views of Hope County. 

Lizzie passed the river her and her sister Jane had decided to go white water rafting in that ended with a long night spent in the ER when Lizzie broke her arm. The baseball field to her right used to host a championship game every spring for the high schools around the state, bringing in lots of excitement for the sleepy town. Small houses spread out with a mile in between them helped her keep company until she finally turned up the hill to head to her parent’s house. 

It had always been strange to Lizzie that Jane had no motivation to leave her life in Fall’s End. She still lived with their parents in the attached mother in law building, but they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. Lizzie’s mother, Katherine, was a mechanic who specialized in air crafts. Anywhere else that would be a strange job with little work, but around Montana lots of folks liked to have their own plane or helicopter keeping Katherine more than busy in her older age. Her father, William, had retired after years of owning his own restaurant that had continued on to be a local hotspot. Jane herself was an event planner; most things in Hope county didn’t happen until Jane knew about them. She loved doing weddings most of all as a hopeless romantic but was politically savvy enough to pull strings and work every event that happened to roll through. Lizzie had always been happy working in data management but it was something her family didn’t understand. 

At last the trees cleared and her home came into view. Something her mother always said was a house could be anything you stay in, but homes were built on memories and love. It was cheesy as hell but staring up at the two story home made Lizzie think her mom was onto something. 

The house was a soft white color with dark blue trim and a cherry red front door. Katherine had gotten the idea when Lizzie studied abroad in Ireland and loved how many of the homes had bright red entryways so she decided to bring it home. It had a simple front porch and an acre of land around it that gave them the freedom to do whatever they liked. A shed sat off to the right that was used for storing cars or spare parts. 

At the moment, however, it had a large banner strung from one side to the other reading WELCOME HOME LIZZIE! She dropped her head down to her steering wheel and felt the embarrassment roll in waves down her back. 

“Honey she’s here! C’mon, outside! Jane you too!” Her mother rushed out the front door, her short brown hair bobbing up and down as she ran towards Lizzie’s truck. As soon as Lizzie hit the ground she was swept up in a warm hug, but this one she was okay with. She held on tight and rested her head on her mother’s shoulder, feeling her continue to exclaim her excitement. 

“Oh, my sweet girl I’m so glad you’ve come home.” Katherine pulled back and held Lizzie’s face between her hands. “What a time we’re going to have!” 

“Glad to be here, mom,” Lizzie chuckled. 

Her father came out next, giving a similar greeting and giving her a brisk hug and pat on the shoulder. William had never been one to over share his emotions, but his smile and eyes said all that Lizzie needed to hear. 

“Where’s Jane? I haven’t really talked to her since -”

A loud squeal cut her off as Jane barreled through the door straight at her sister. The two were twenty two months apart but they looked strikingly similar; both had dark hair to their shoulders, but Lizzie’s twisted and curled while Jane’s was stick straight. Jane had sparkling blue eyes that contrasted against her olive toned skin while Lizzie’s matched her hair, the monochrome trait she inherited from her father. When they were younger they were often mistaken for twins, but over time Lizzie had sprouted up to be a few inches taller than her sister at just over five and a half feet tall. 

Lizzie also noted with a bit of spite that Jane must have been keeping active as her thin frame crashed into her own. She had what she lovingly called a ‘soft athletic’ build that was as stubborn and refused to change no matter how many miles she ran. 

“Jesus Lizzie could you take any longer! We’ve been dying for you to get here; made that banner, baked a cake, I was about to lose my damn mind!” Jane refused to let go, laughing as Lizzie started to peel her off. She pointed to new things her older sister might not have seen since her last visit and ignored the panicked looks that were thrown backwards to her parents. 

Not much had changed inside. It was the same rugs, portraits, and kitchen appliances that Lizze had used as a child. It smelled like home, and the raging storm inside of her felt slightly calmed as her surroundings greeted her. 

William and Katherine followed behind their girls with a few of Lizzie’s boxes. Everything was quickly dumped into her old room with the promise of sorting soon. The cake on the table smelled heavenly and knowing Jane it was baked perfectly. 

After they settled in and sliced it up, Katherine handed out glasses of cheap champagne from the grocery store. “A toast. To our Lizzie living in the big world. A break is not a mark of a failure, but a sign that rest is needed before the next battle is begun.” 

“To Lizzie!” 

Lizzie didn’t think she could blush any harder. Her family was wonderful and she loved them all dearly, but she wasn’t used to this much attention. 

“So,” her father started after knocking his glass back. He prefered whiskey and called clear alcohol beginners drinks. “Tell us about the move. How did things wrap up in Seattle?” 

“It actually wasn’t too bad. My job had finished, the contract was up and I simply told them I didn’t want to continue on as full time which was fine. Once one of us is trained they usually have a replacement out pretty quick so it was nice not to mess up anyone’s work. The apartment I was living at was easy enough to break my lease with, there was mold when we moved in so they didn’t charge us a fee for leaving early. Told my friends I would miss them but I was moving home and...that was pretty much it.”

“We?” 

Dammit. On top of being little miss perfect Jane was whip smart and caught Lizzie’s slip. She chewed slowly, deciding to come clean. “I was living with Michael. Things...it didn’t go well so honestly this was perfect timing.”

Katherine reached her arm out and squeezed Lizzie’s hand. “Sorry, bug. He didn’t deserve you.” 

Lizzie smiled up at her family. This was easy, she could do this. The knot in her stomach loosened its death like grip slightly and she began to wonder why she had been so anxious about her return. 

“I’ll be okay. Come home, lick my wounds, you know the drill. Any men in your life, J?” 

Jane wiggled excitedly, acting much more like a four year old with a secret instead of a thirty year old woman. She looked at her mother for approval and was given a nod and an eye roll before sticking her hand out across the table to Lizzie and wiggling her fingers. 

“J...is that? _Are you engaged!?”_

“Surprise! I needed you here not to plan just any wedding, but _my_ wedding! I...I want you to be my maid of honor and I wanted to ask you in person.” 

There was a beat of silence as Lizzie processed what the hell just got dropped on her. At Jane’s expectant face she pushed her feelings aside and knew she needed to be there for her sister. 

“Of course! I would love that, thank you for asking me Jane. When do I get to meet him?”

“At the fish fry. I wanted him to be here tonight but mom and dad thought that would be too much at once, wanted you to settle in first.” Lizzie cast her parents a thankful look and laughed. 

Her first day back had been way out of her norm, she was used to sitting in an office by herself, typing away on her desktop for hours, going home to an empty apartment and hiding away in her room when her ex had brought his friends over. She would fall asleep and be woken up by an argument of why she didn’t do more which she never felt she had time for, and then start the cycle all over again the next day. Coming home was...easy. It felt right and calmed her. She finished her champagne with the promise that it would not be like last time. This time, she would do things right. 

  
  


The Friday night fish fry was a county wide event. If you were known at all, you had a table reserved at the Spread Eagle to drink, dance, and maybe eat some fried fish. It was something Lizzie had missed from her community when she left for college and then to the west coast as the people there had nothing like this. 

Her dad drove the family up and parked nearby, music traveling from the bar to their spot down the street. A new structure had been built in the last few years that caught Lizzie’s eye and she asked her mother what it was. 

“It’s a church. A family bought it a while back and their ‘religion’ has been spreading like wildfire through the valley. Strange lot, we try not to interact with them much.” 

The white building had marking all over the outside and Lizzie had a hard time imagining why this religion above all others had gripped its claws into Hope county. Plenty of groups shuffled through but never really seemed to stick. Living in redneck Montana tended to run a lot of folks out of town. 

By the time the doors swung open the church was all but forgotten. Lizzie spotted Joey and Pratt and told her family she would join them shortly before heading to the bar to greet them. They were talking to the bartender Mary May along with someone she didn’t recognize. Joey hopped off her stool and was about to introduce Lizzie to the stranger when Mary May’s jaw hit the floor. 

“Is that pretty little thing Lizzie Benton? Holy shit you were right Joey I never would have recognized her! First drink’s on me tonight, welcome home cowgirl.” Lizzie was surprised by the gesture, but thanked her and took her first beer with a smile. The two had never been close growing up as Lizzie thought Mary May had an attitude complex, but maybe she had changed. 

The stranger next to Pratt was cute. Lizzie could tell that even sitting down he was tall, maybe six one, six two, with dirty blonde hair buzzed short in a near military neatness. He had a scar on his lip that was an inch long but his charming smile covered it up. Like Joey and Pratt he had on the green of the deputy’s uniform and a shiny badge that read CHARLES BLINELL. 

“You’re Jane’s sister, right?” 

Lizzie sighed. “Yes, but don’t hold a grudge against me for it. I’m the younger sister she got to drag around and try to replicate her perfect footsteps.” The cold beer hit her stomach and she sighed, leaning against the bar next to Joey as Pratt flirted with Mary May. 

“I’m Charles,” he stuck out a calloused but warm hand. “Charles Blinell. I’m the new deputy at the department.” 

“Yeah, he’s our rookie,” Joey snorted before taking a sip of beer. 

Charles smiled. “I don’t mind. Transferred last year from Portland, I needed a change and my career there was going nowhere. Anyways, how does it feel to be back home?” 

The man had a relaxed air to him that made Lizzie want to open up. He seemed smart, eyes scanning the room every few seconds for a reason to jump up, but his body language indicated everything was peachy keen and cool. 

Lizzie chatted for a few minutes before heading over to her table. Her family had ordered and she sat down with her beer ready to eat. Her mom squeezed her shoulder and asked how the town was, like Lizzie was eighteen and had all the secrets again. 

“I believe these belong to the Benton family?” A voice spoke next to Lizzie. 

She turned around to see Charles holding four trays of food with a smile on his face. Jane jumped up and ran over, wrapping her hands around one of his impressive biceps. 

“Lizzie! I’d like you to meet someone very special, this is Charles Blinell, Chuck. My fiance.”

There was a mutual agreement in their eyes to play along and pretend they hadn’t just met as Lizzie shook his hand for the second time in fifteen minutes. Chuck beamed down at Jane and it was easy to see how much he loved her in just one look. 

It made Lizzie’s heart contract just thinking about it. 

There was nothing wrong with love. In fact, Lizzie thought that all of the different types in the world made up some of the best reasons things were accomplished. It’s just that after a heartbreak, and a particularly bad one at that, seeing it all around made a girl ache down to her bones. 

Chuck would never cheat on Jane, that much was obvious from his gaze. He would never make her think she was crazy for accusing him of something that happened for much longer than she had thought. He would never shatter her heart into a thousand pieces as an act of entertainment after he grew bored of dealing with her. 

A song blasted through the old jukebox and Chuck dragged Jane away for a dance. It was something slow and county and Jane looked utterly thrilled to be the center of attention as her cute little cowgirl boots spun around in circles with her. 

_I hate Shakespear and Gosling and cakes with white frosting, two names in a heart shaped tattoo._

Lizzie smiled into her beer. This song always reminded her of being home and the summers in between college. Lazy days at the lake and nights that stretched into the early mornings. 

_I think Cupid is stupid and violets are purple, not blue._

It dragged her back to another time when she was the one slow dancing to the beat of the jukebox. To this song, in fact, with a guy she knew only from her waitressing job as a regular who had baby blues and arms that made her swoon. He was tall, nearly six and a half feet with the boots he usually wore, and twirled Lizzie around like she was nothing. After a whole summer of flirting and quick back and forths he had asked her out for a drink, surprised when she said yes. The night ended with her pressed against the wall out back of the bar and their lips so entwined she couldn’t tell where she began and he ended. Thinking back made her blush and pull on her cap nervously. 

_Oh and I’m far too vain to kiss in the rain. The clouds they aren’t numbered ‘till nine. And you make me feel something but it sure as hell ain’t butterflies._

Her summer home from school had been a whirlwind for sure. She worked mornings at the cafe in town serving food, then sped halfway across the county to teach adventure camps to teens. Her nights were spent mostly with Joey doing whatever came to their minds, usually drinking and living on the high of being young. 

_I hate long songs, but I love you._

The song came to an end and Lizzie watched Chuck kiss her sister lightly on the forehead. A Tim McGraw song started blasting out and people cheered at the change to an upbeat tune, leading the couple back to the table. After they finished eating, Joey came up and asked Lizzie to stay and that she would drive her home after to be safe. Her family said their goodbyes and Lizze rolled her shoulders, ready to let loose.

“So how does this work?” 

Joey scoffed. “I’m sorry? You don’t remember how to take shots, city girl?” 

“Oh, I do! But what I’m wondering is how to maneuver this with half of the Hope county police department standing next to me.” 

The other deputy Pratt had decided to stay as well, the crowd lively and exciting. Chuck had left with Jane, of course, but Lizzie knew she couldn't rely on her sister to stand with her for every event. She could do this alone. 

Pratt slammed three shot glasses down in front of the women and told them to drink instead of talk, leading to the first round of vodka that loosened their nerves and tongues. 

“Jesus! Forgot how hard it hits out here.” Lizzie shook her head to clear the alcohol fumes in her head, much to her friend’s amusement. 

The three of them shared drinks and swapped stories from the past few years and a comfortable conversation set the pace for the evening. Sure, there were a few dances and some dares that got death glares from Mary May, but the night gently crashed its way out the back door after last call to walk through a grass field to sober up. 

Joey tossed a water bottle at Lizzie and watched her fumble before dropping it. She stared as it rolled away and stopped against a molehill, bringing a fit of giggles that had no right to echo around the empty field like they did. 

“D-do you remember that kid in school who was obsessed with aliens?” Lizzie snorted through her nose.

“Yeah, still lives around here.” Joey sat and leaned back on her hands, relaxing and looking up at the spattering of stars above her. 

“Oh this is nice.” She landed hard next to Joey, patting the ground for Pratt to join them. “You don’t see stars like this up in the city, I missed it.”

The confession caught Lizzie a bit off guard. She wasn’t used to opening up that quickly, usually she took a slow and measured approach with people in case they changed their minds and shut her out. 

“What’s so great about Seattle, anyways?” Pratt drawled. The girls had quickly discovered that his accent came back stronger the more he poured in his cup. Joey rolled her eyes and tucked away that information for later. 

“Hey, what’s that sound?” 

Joey was quick to snap to attention. She had quit drinking after her third just to be able to drive, but also she felt guilty wearing the uniform while being off duty. A blast of music had caught her attention in the direction of the church and she groaned internally. 

“I think it was the church. Staci, on your feet let’s check it out.” She watched him stand, lurch forward, and send himself sprawling across the grass while laughing and told the two to sit tight while she looked around. 

It wasn’t a long walk to the tall while building. Lizzie squinted as Joey moved out of sight from her spot on the grass. She pointed this out to Pratt but he just rolled over and started to laugh saying aliens had taken her. Damn the drunken mess she had reduced herself too. 

She found the water bottle in the grass and drained half of it before needing to breathe. Something in the way Joey shifted, like she was completely on guard, unsettled her and she wanted to follow. If what she heard was true it was the same church her mother had pointed out earlier. Lizzie was certain she could at least stumble in that direction to make sure Joey was okay. It took all of her effort, but Lizzie started walking over to the road. It wasn’t a straight line she walked, but if she focused hard enough the blur surrounding her vision went away. 

Damn what five drinks did to a girl. 

From across the road Lizzie could see her friend speaking with someone outside of the church, but if it was civil or not was lost to her. Joey stood with her hands on her hips and feet spread apart, the typical stance of an officer of the law. For most of the night Lizzie could shove aside that her high school friend had joined the same force she used to run from, but now she could see that she lived and breathed it. Joey really had changed, but for the better. A gnawing feeling in Lizzie’s gut asked her if she had changed in any way or if she was still the same small town girl too afraid to stick to her guns. 

“Well, it’s not against the law but keep it down. You Seeds sure know how to throw a party.”

A voice replied and laughed, clapping Joey on the shoulder before guiding her out of the garden and watching her leave. 

“Hey, Jo, you okay?”

“Let’s leave. It’s late and you’re drunk.” It came out as more of an insult and Lizzie blanched, forcing herself to look more sober than she felt. The two walked through the field for a few minutes to find Pratt before Joey spoke again. “Sorry. It’s just...they know exactly how to get under my skin. And I let them, mostly to see if I can ever arrest them for something. But let’s go. We can drop Pratt off and drive around like we used to.”

Lizzie accepted the apology smile from Joey and chugged the rest of the water. Pratt needed two arms to lean on as he waddled to the car, and they were only barely able to get him into his place before he fell asleep and Joey snapped a picture on her phone, promising to delete it in the morning. The two women drove off and headed north into the mountains. 

“God, sometimes I forget how fuckin’ beautiful it is up here. I just see the brutality that hides behind a small knit community. Look at that peak!” Joey pointed up at a particularly tall mountain topped with snow. “I tried to snowboard up there and had to be airlifted out. Almost snapped my leg clean off. It’s hard sometimes to not get bogged down with working alongside the sheriff, to just sit back on my days off and separate Joey the Deputy from Joey Hudson.”

Lizzie rolled her head to look at the driver. “You sure they’re different people?”

“They better be.” Joey tightened her grip on the wheel and turned her knuckles white. “There’s some shit starting up here, Liz, and you should know about it. You remember the Seed family? Moved in five, six years ago out in the Henbane? They’ve spread. Some sick, twisted cult if you ask me, go out recruiting folks who sometimes don’t want to be recruited. Snatch them out of their beds at night, drag them off to who knows where, and converts them. _Fucking_ converts them. That’s who I was talking to, one of the brothers. I’m hoping we can stop them before anything gets too out of hand. The sheriff is on my side, but god I hope it all works.”

“I remember them,” Lizzie looked out the window as she spoke. “John, Joseph, Faith and…”

Lizzie knew damn well the last brother’s name. But hearing Joey say it brought a tingle to her chest as she thought back on the late summer nights spent in the Spread Eagle after her waitressing shifts. 

“Jacob. He’s not like the others. But I’m worried about what their rise means. The sheriff’s gone up against them plenty of times but they respect him and listen.” She thought for a few minutes before returning to her earlier topic. “But what I’m trying to say is you need to look out for them. Being home is great but don’t let your guard down.”

Lizzie groaned. “Is this what it’s going to be like now that you’re a deputy? Shitty lectures like we used to ignore in high school? Don’t do drugs? Listen to your parents? Act like what you do matters in a small town like this?” 

“No, sorry about that,” Joey laughed. “I just get so focused on them. We can talk about them later, but seriously, be careful.” 

After another hour the woman decided to call it a night. The cool air had brought Lizzie back to sobriety and the car rolled into her parent’s driveway silently before coming to a stop. 

“Thanks for hanging out tonight, Jo. I missed this, and I missed you. I’m sorry about the past few years, took me awhile to realize I was too caught up in myself to see what was happening around me.”

Joey laughed. “Eh, it happens. I’m so glad you’re back Liz. We’ll make this our town again. Now go sleep off that vodka, I can smell you from here.”

Lizzie jumped out of the car and called from the porch, “Is that an order sheriff? Er, deputy. Shit. I’ll get it someday.” And watched her friend pull back down the driveway and out of sight. 

There was no response when she quietly called out to the house and she relaxed at the thought of her family peacefully resting in their beds. Lizzie made herself a quick sandwich and padded back to her room to eat before passing out for the night. The kitchen light made her blantch at the realization it was nearly three am. 

Once in her bed, exhaustion pulled Lizzie down faster than she had felt in a long time. She scrolled her phone absentmindedly for a while before tossing the device onto her nightstand unsatisfied. How was she still thinking about Jacob Seed after all of these years? Was he really as terrible as Joey made him seem? Lizzie remembered a passionate young man a few years older than her who longed to see a difference in the world. Sure, he was intense, but certainly not malicious. There was a fire in him that Lizzie used to see in herself, one that longed to be _more._

She rolled over and closed her eyes, Joey’s words ringing around in her head. Were things really so bad in Fall’s End that she should be worried? Did she really need another reason to regret moving home?


	2. Good Ol' Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took a chance and read my first chapter, I'm proud to post the second! I'm not super sure about where this story will take us but I love a good redemption story so that's kind of what I'm hoping for. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know :) I'm still playing the game for the first time so I don't know it as well as I do Red Dead 2 but it's SUCH a great world to really dive into. Thank you for welcoming me to the fandom!
> 
> I think each chapter is going to open with the interview style to offer a different insight. I'm excited to explore that

“What were the first interactions you had with the Project at Eden’s Gate like?” 

Lizzie scratched her arm while speaking, thinking back on her first encounter. “Honestly? Peaceful. Kind. They helped a junkie clean up and get his life back on track and found someone to fix my parent’s fence when a deer broke it. It wasn’t like they came in and shouted doom and gloom, we truly had no idea.”

“What was it like when things finally turned?”

“That’s a day I remember vividly. But I’ll discuss that later I want to make sure you understand how things happened.”

The interviewer shifted in his chair, a groan coming from the plastic. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean we weren’t some dumb Montana backwoods folks who ignored the warning signs. There were maybe three weeks from when they started making trouble and the sheriff got involved to when life changed completely and the military state took over. But before then they were a part of our community, it really felt like a betrayal when that changed.”

“Miss Benton, I’m sorry if I offended -”

“No, no,” she bit her lip and took a calming breath. “It’s just hard not to get worked up. It’s difficult to know your home was blown to smithereens and nothing will ever be the same as it was. What did you ask me? My first interaction with the peggies?”

She received a nod to continue but paused before she spoke. 

“I guess...the first time I truly felt like I was dealing with a cult was when I looked into my neighbor’s eyes and felt fear at what I saw. He had just spray painted that cross thing they do onto the side of his pickup and it freaked my parents out. My mom started crying and keeping us inside like kids. The shift in knowing home wasn’t safe, that was the first.”

Her voice lingered in the room, an eerie feeling following it. She tapped a finger against her knee in an uneven rhythm to center herself. 

“Earlier you mentioned that Joseph was never seen out. Do you know why that was?”

“He was the leader, The Father he called himself. They couldn't risk anything by sending him out and about, what if he got hurt? The whole plan would unravel if something happened to Joseph so he was kept safe and sound in his little area.” 

“Sounds like he wasn’t the biggest threat then.”

Lizzie’s eyebrows rose and she tried to not look behind the interviewer at the other people in the room. It was an amusing question, thinking of Joseph as the weakest link. 

“I think it was more...that he just controlled a different part of the whole plan. John controlled the narrative, Faith controlled their weaknesses, Jacob controlled their bodies, and Joseph had their minds. And loyalty, and unwavering faith and...just about everything else.” 

A laugh from the interviewer calmed Lizzie and she smiled across to him. 

“Just a fun question,” he leaned in like he had a secret. “Which sibling would you not want to run into in a dark alley alone? My bet is on Jacob.” 

It was too easy. She cast him another smile, this one knowing and cocky, as she thought how to word her answer best. 

“Easy. Joseph.” At the drop in his jaw Lizzie continued. “Faith would try to drug you, John would talk circles around you, the worst Jacob would do is shoot you. But Joseph? He’s so persuasive and charismatic you would end up walking away with him. Willingly.”

THE PRESENT.

_I was caught, In the middle of a railroad track._

_I looked round and I knew there was no turning back._

Lizzie panted along as the song played too loudly through her headphones. She came to a stop in the middle of the trail and looked around to make sure no one was nearby before bending over to rest on her knees. Maybe it was the higher altitude that was making this run so much damn harder than it was in the gym back in Seattle. Or maybe she just realized how much she hated the activity and her body was rejecting it so she wouldn’t have to continue. 

She had moved home to Fall’s End two weeks ago and so far things had been...nice. There was a lot of anxiety surrounding the shift back and Lizzie was fixated on what was going to go wrong instead of all that had been right so far. Jane’s fiance was an angel and somehow contained her bubbliness that Lizzie found nauseating in large doses. 

Running had been her only escape and chance to connect back to herself. Usually she didn’t head that far into the mountains north of her parent’s house but following the same trail everyday was getting old. She wanted something new to keep her engaged. 

The trail ahead forked and Lizzie chose the right side to keep pushing on. She was tired and near her usual five mile limit but something called her to not give up. The sweat on her forehead was almost in her eyes as she wiped it away. After another half mile up the trail she paused to lean against a tree for a break. Lizzie ripped her headphones out and stared up into the canopy. 

A sound caught her attention. A short scream followed by a thud came from a field just beyond the tree line and Lizzie felt her heart accelerate as the possibilities of what was happening raced through her mind. She crept over and pushed the branches just out of the way so she could see what was going on. 

“What the actual fuck,” she whispered to herself. 

Standing tall, a man held a rifle to the temple of a poor girl cowering on the ground. She sobbed as he screamed at her to submit and follow him, or some bullshit, and Lizzie knew she should walk away. There was no way she was equipped or prepared to diffuse a situation like that and she would probably get herself hurt. She didn’t have a weapon. She barely knew self defense. 

These are the things she told herself as she crawled forwards anyways. 

Loud, annoying man was too invested in his mantra to see anything outside of his narrow field of vision and Lizzie knew just how to take advantage of that. Luckily between the howls from the poor girl and the spit flying out of his mouth the oversized bully didn’t notice her grab a rock and ready herself behind him. 

“You don’t have a choice! The strong must cull the weak! You will submit and join us, or -”

“Hey asshole! Submit to this.” Lizzie wished she had thought of something catchier to say as she smashed the rock into the side of his head but got the job done. The man groaned and fell to his knees before rolling onto his side. 

Lizzie wasted no time in tossing the rifle far away from her. She grabbed the woman’s upper arm a little too tightly in her hands and dragged her away, murmuring soft words to comfort her. At first she resisted but listened to the urgency in her voice. 

“C’mon, _c’mon_ we have to go right now. That’s it, keep moving. I know my way around here we’ll get you out.” Lizzie half believed the words tumbling from her mouth as she crashed through the forest with the stranger. 

The poor girl was shaking all over. She had wrapped her arms around her middle and asked if they could stop after ten minutes of running at a mad pace through the trees. 

“What the hell was that? Are you okay?” Lizzie panted at the stranger. 

The girl’s bottom lip shook before she spoke. “I didn’t know that’s who they were! I j-just saw the white van and thought it was some creeps trying to be funny. They grabbed me outside the Lake House and threatened to kill me if I didn’t, if I did -” but she couldn't speak for the sob that rocked her body and sent a fresh wave of tears to pour down her cheeks. Lizzie felt a strange maternal instinct to hold the girl, but she settled on grabbing her shoulder and rubbed what she hoped was a comforting circle on her back. 

After she calmed down, the young girl introduced herself as Sophia. She was in high school and told her parents she would be home soon so Lizzie offered to drive her there. Sophia declined the offer for a shower or clean clothes because she wanted to get out of there as quick as she could, thanking the older woman over and over the whole ride. Lizzie wanted to give her her cell number in case she needed something but Sophia promised she knew who to contact if she ever got in trouble again. 

No one was there when Lizzie drove away so she popped up her cell and dialed Joey. It went to voicemail and Lizzie cursed, sending a quick text instead. 

_Just found a high school girl in the woods being tortured. Creepy shit. Think it was what we talked about?_

Her phone rang immediately. 

“Liz, can you come down to the station? We need to talk.”

“Yeah, let me turn around I’ll be there in ten.” No one was around on the two lane road so Lizzie three point turned down the middle to drive the correct way. 

“Are you driving? You can’t talk and drive.”

“Ah, there’s deputy Jo,” Lizzie laughed. “Worst I could damage out here is a cow, I think I’ll be okay.”

“No, _you_ could get hurt.”

Lizzie brushed off the kind words and pushed the gas a little harder. “I’ll be fine, see you in ten” 

The deputy agreed and hung up the phone. Lizzie felt strange from their conversation, she had just rescued some girl from the woods where a maniac tried to, what was he saying? Cull her? Who the fuck did that? Her hands still shook as she swung into the small parking lot of the combined police and fire station. Hope county was small enough it never needed more than the one building. 

“Hey Nancy, Jo around?”

The older woman stood at Lizzie’s abrupt arrival and tried to make her sign in on a piece of paper after about fifteen questions fell out of her mouth, but there wasn’t time for that. Nancy sighed at her stubbornness and wiggled her way in front of her to lead Lizzie back to the conference room where Jo, Pratt, and another man were seated. 

“Sheriff, this young woman -”

“Nancy you’ve known me my whole life, you’re in a book club with my mother. They know me, it’s fine.” Nancy huffed and sent a tense smile into the room before shutting the door a little too harshly, making the glass rattle. Lizzie waited until she was a good ways away before facing the others. 

“Can I tell you how I spent my morning? Because it was some serious bullshit.” Joey covered her face with her hands, slightly embarrassed at how Lizzie was acting. But Lizzie was too fired up replaying the scene in her mind over and over to care about her appearance. 

“Sheriff Earl Whitehorse, pleasure to meet you. Deputy Hudson said you need to report something, what can I do?” 

The older man had obviously been working the police and jail for a long time, but Lizzie had never met him. He had a calming presence with his hands folded in front of him on the table and cool blue eyes meeting her gaze. The same deep green uniform was fitted to him matching Joey and Pratt, but they weren’t wearing hats inside like Whitehorse was. Lizzie felt his eyes on her trying to get a read on the situation. 

“I, this morning I went for a jog on the path up behind where my parents live, just south of the Huntley’s by that base jump? And I came across a man with a rifle threatening a teenager to join his cult or _die._ ” 

Lizzie didn’t know what to expect as a reaction, but the stone cold silence was definitely not it. Maybe they hadn’t heard her or understood.

“Can you show me where on the map?” The sheriff stood and walked Lizzie over to a large topographical map hanging on the wall. She nodded and pointed, watching him for any change in expression. 

“They’re getting closer,” Staci spoke behind them. “Bolder. It’s because we haven’t acted, sheriff. I think it’s time we get involved.” 

“What are you talking about?” Lizzie aked slowly. Had this sort of thing happened before?

Sheriff Whitehorse sighed and stared at the map, leaving Joey to step in. “You remember how I said the Seeds have been causing trouble lately?”

Lizzie nodded but not before Whitehorse interjected, “We can’t prove it’s them, we have to be careful with this. That’s our problem, no one we’ve caught will talk.”

“That doesn’t mean we don’t know it wasn’t them!” Joey stood and slammed her hands on the table, rattling the coffee cups and pens. Lizzie hadn’t seen her that fired up in a long time; Joey was always level headed and calm in the face of danger. 

A radio sitting in the charger along the back wall buzzed, but most of it was static. All three law enforcement officers turned to stare at it until it called out again. 

“ _This is --- Blinell, anyone there? --- Need help ---”_

Whitehorse whistled and pointed at Staci, ordering him to assist Chuck in whatever he was calling about. He left hastily out of the conference room and called something to Nancy who sent out a loud call over the station radio, the sound echoing in every room through the radio waves. Lizzie felt like something was truly wrong and a cold feeling settled in her gut. 

“Benton, was it? If I’m being frank with you, we have a problem with some locals in town. I’m sure Hudson has told you all of this so I’ll be brief but we don’t have any proof. What you say today though, that might help. Can you fill out an official statement about it?” Lizzie nodded and Jo took her out to the sitting area to gather the paperwork. She watched Sheriff Whitehorse stare at the map, fearing for the people he was sworn to protect. 

“C’mon, once this is filled out we can go to lunch.” Joey leaned back against the wall in a relaxed pose but her gaze darted everywhere. Lizzie could practically see the tension resting on her shoulders and the bags hidden with concealer beneath her eyes. 

“Okay, but my treat.”

Joey only grunted in response and took the completed papers over to Nancy. The two women walked outside into the sun and enjoyed the rays. 

“You look like you could use a beer.”

“Liz, I’m on duty.”

“All the more reason then! I’m driving and you know I won’t take no for an answer.” Joey contemplated but finally gave in. “Good. I’m dying to talk to you about this fucking morning, I’m so freaked out.”

As soon as the two were seated at the Lake House Bar and Grill, Lizzie turned to her friend. “You have to do something about that poor girl. He had a gun to her head!” 

“Keep your voice down,” she hissed. “We don’t know who’s involved.” 

“What, like, people _from_ here? Jo what in the world is going on.” 

Joey sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. Hope County was really starting to weigh on her and she hoped she would never have to find her breaking point either from stress or the need to act. Everyday it seemed a new report came in of mysterious activities and the sheriff was too cautious to act. Not that she knew any better, but surely there was some protocol that allowed them to stop a threatening action before it happened. 

Between bites of lunch Joey told Lizzie all that she could. About the reports of people trespassing, missing animals, strange music playing at night. Buildings that suddenly closed their doors to ‘outsiders’ and were stockpiling supplies. None of it technically illegal or something to warrant a full search, but worrying and enough to ruffle the feathers of the people in town. Lizzie was enthralled, how had all of this happened in the time she had left?

A commotion outside drew the attention of the other diners and one of them approached Joey to go check it out and led her through the restaurant. From their booth the street wasn’t visible but Lizzie paid and quickly followed, eager to see what was going on. Across the street a crowd was gathered on the corner. Most people were focused on the main event, a speaker standing on a box giving a speech, or sermon as the whole thing felt religious. 

“Are you prepared to listen to the father? The end is nigh and you must be prepared to face judgement my friends!” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. The deep penetration of religion had long avoided her and she intended to keep it that way. While Fall’s End was pretty religious, Seattle was not and she tended to lean more towards the latter in terms of beliefs. 

“Who is that?” Lizzie stood near an elderly couple who were enraptured with the man speaking. 

“That? John Seed, don’t you know?” 

“No shit.” He had changed, of that there was no doubt. He was a little taller, with the same dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that saw through a soul and could call its flaws to the surface. Lizzie shuttered from how many times she had been the subject of them and knew she couldn't bear to hold that weight again. The man was littered with tattoos and scars that stuck out of his shirt sleeves and collars, a peek at a past life not yet forgotten. 

“Do you know where Jo, er, Deputy Hudson is?”

The couple pointed Lizzie up to the front where Joey stood talking into her radio, shades on and tough demeanor on display. From her stance Lizzie knew she should stand back and just watch. 

“This is about saving humanity, saving us and making sure that through the turmoil and hardships, we persevere. Our pride has bought us only one thing; a wrath and a need for the Creator to begin again. To show us the true path and not allow us to stray anymore. For our greed of the material had made us weak, made us wrong! And the time is quickly approaching for us to face that reality. Join us, and you will see. Join us and know that the path is illuminated by the Project at Eden’s Gate!”

The crowd cheered and applauded the hearty speech. Lizzie was puzzled, there was that name again. Project at Eden’s Gate. Most religious groups that passed through Hope County didn’t last. People either grew bored or chased them out. But this group had a strong hold from what Lizzie could see. When she left the first time none of this had grown to fruition. 

“Oh, isn’t he just gorgeous? I love those eyes,” the woman standing nearby whispered. She had one hand on her heart and one hand holding Lizzie’s arm. 

She chuckled. “That he is. If you’ll excuse me,” Lizzie moved towards the front of the crowd and nodded to Jo who waved her over. 

“What the fuck was that? Religious sermons on the street corner?” 

“This is what I was talking about,” Jo scanned the crowd while she spoke. “He keep talking about something happening, something soon, and I’m worried. Whitehorse thinks it’s just religious speech and doesn’t mean anything but I can _feel it._ ”

Joey Hudson was a damn good deputy, Lizzie could tell. Her demeanor screamed no funny business allowed and made Lizzie stand a little bit taller. Unfortunately the sight of a uniform in the crowd caught John’s eye and he made his way over. 

“Ladies, good morning and welcome. I apologize for the size of the crowd. We only expected a few to listen to my words. We all know they come for Joseph the most...is that Lizzie Benton?” 

John Seed was even more beautiful up close. He couldn't have been that much older than Lizzie but his face seemed ageless. There wasn’t a single wrinkle or blemish and his clothes were perfectly pressed, his silk tie shining in the midday sun. Even his hair stayed perfectly in place despite the wind. Bastard. 

“John Seed, long time no see.” 

Lizzie stuck her hand out and was met with two heavily tattooed one clasping warmling around it. John’s smile was even dazzling as he held tightly to her and stared into her eyes. 

“I had heard a rumor you were back, I’m sure your family is happy to have you. Are they well?”

Lizzie groaned internally. Of course that was his first question. “Yeah, back for now it seems. They’re well thanks for asking. My dad retired and turned the restaurant over to one of his partners and my mom is still working around the valley as a mechanic.”

There was a silence as John looked at her expectantly. As Lizzie opened her mouth to continue Joey cut in. 

“I’m sorry, how do you two know each other?” 

“Oh, Lizzie’s sister Jane and I were together for quite some time. We were practically engaged!” The way John spoke made it seem like things had ended well and there was a chance that he and Jane would one day be together. Lizzie looked at her feet uncomfortably and Joey stared wide eyed ahead at the crowd who had started to dissipate. 

“It, yeah that’s how I know him. I’m sure Jane would love to know you’re doing good, how’s your family?”

At the subject turn John beamed, a wide smile on his face. “Oh, they’re wonderful! You should come and see us at the next service on Sunday. Here, I can give you a copy of our book and write the address for you. Bring your whole family. I'll save a spot for you. I know you’d love to meet them. Joseph of course, and Jacob and Faith.”

She held the white book gingerly like it was about to explode. Across the cover in blocked gold script read _The Book of Joseph._

“I’ll let you know. Thank you, John. This is all very…”

“Overwhelming?” He laughed easily. “I get that a lot. But I promise, we have an uncanny way of helping people find something to love. Now, if you’ll excuse me I should be off. Good to see you both.”

Lizzie and Jo watched him walk back through the crowd, shaking hands and smiling at every person he passed. They made their way back to the car and drove mostly in silence back to the station, both mulling over the situation they had just left. 

Before Lizzie could jump out of the car Jo grabbed her arm. “You know it’s not real, right? The smiles and flashy book and the perfect family picture. None of it’s real.”

“What do you mean, real?” 

Joey wrung her hands on the steering wheel as she spoke, her stress starting to creep outwards. “The perfect family picture, the beautiful white steeple, sermons on a Sunday afternoon. It’s a cover, I know it. I’ve heard reports of violence and people being forced to covert. Which makes what I’m about to ask you that much harder.” Joey took a steadying breath before speaking. “I need you to go. To their church and sit in on a reading or whatever and let me know what you see. None of us from the station can do it, John’s tight with the law and has everyone else under his thumb. But you would be perfect. You have an in and I know you can take care of yourself.”

Lizzie sat back in the car as her head spun. It was a good plan, objectively she could see that. She could gain insight that other people couldn't and possibly help the sheriff's office if there was a potential threat against her home. Selfishly she just didn’t want to get involved but that was never an option that Lizzie would let win.

“Of course I’ll help you out. Let me talk to Jane, if it’s dangerous I don’t want my parents involved but she might go with me.”

For a moment Joey’s shell cracked and she let out a squeal, hugging Lizzie and assuring her over and over that everything would be fine. Lizzie hoped the more she said it, the likelier it was to be true. 

“No, Lizzie, I don’t want to see John Seed ever again!”

Convincing Jane was not going well. 

“C’mon, it’s to help out Jo. I want to do something good.” Lizzie followed Jane into her room and ignored the dirty looks thrown her way. “I’ll...I’ll do your laundry for a week.”

“Elizabeth Benton I am a thirty year old woman.” 

“Who never does her laundry!”

“Ugh! Fine if I agree will you go away?” Jane stood with her hands on her hips. 

“Yes, I promise.” Lizzie felt the storm calm inside of her. “Thank you, J.”

The older woman smiled but forced her sister out of the room, eager to prove she could take care of herself. Lizzie counted the victory and found herself in the kitchen. Now that her goal was accomplished her evening was free and the night stretched out long before her. 

Lizzie had been having trouble sleeping since she moved home, and if she really thought about it she knew why. She had tried everything to dull the voice in her head from wine to melatonin to exercise, but nothing made her feel like she wasn’t a failure for moving home at this point in her life. When other people did it it usually made sense. She tried not to judge them or what led them to that point, but for herself it was harder, she had high standards to follow. Something inside was screaming for her to do better, to _be_ better. It annoyed and grated her nerves constantly. 

Stuck for an idea she glanced around the kitchen. The clock face read just after ten o’clock, which meant the bars still had a few hours in them. Lizzie grabbed her denim jacket, yelled a quick goodbye, and hopped in her truck while ignoring the voice that said she should just go to bed.

It never really won, anyways. 

With the windows down and the cool evening air flowing around her Lizzie thought she had made the right choice. She sang along with the songs on the radio until she pulled into the Spread Eagle full of fire and pep talks, enjoying the atmosphere of the too loud bar. 

No one cheered as she walked in but she didn’t want attention as she strolled up to the bar. It was a madhouse inside and Mary May signalled she saw Lizzie and would get there, but the clamour of half drunk patrons kept her busy. Eventually a beer slid her way and Lizzie stuffed the cash into the jar before observing the room around her. 

“Heard you were back in town, but wasn’t sure if John was telling the truth or not,” a low voice nearly growled behind her. 

“You make it sound like I would have come looking for you instead,” she quipped back as she realized who had spoken. 

Jacob Seed towered above her, even when leaned back against the bar. He looked relaxed, at ease, but Lizzie knew that was a cover. She had never seen the man be inattentive to his surroundings ever and a quick sweep with his eyes around the room confirmed nothing had changed. His style was still the same since she had seen him last all those years ago; lots of black and camo and sturdy materials, heavy combat boots, and was completed with his dog tags and rabbit’s foot hanging around his neck. His hair was short now though, shaved on the sides and brushed over on the top. It looked good, damn good Lizzie thought as she swallowed a lump in her throat. 

He gave her a sly smile but covered it up with a sip of beer as he noticed her look him up and down. 

“You should have. It would have been more exciting than hearing about it from my baby brother.”

Lizzie fought back the urge to snort. “Baby brother. You guys are like, what, five years apart?”

She was met with a grunt as Jacob motioned to an open table for them to move to. He followed her into the small area and swung his chair around to sit backwards. Not wanting to admit how attractive she found the move Lizzie went back to drinking and observing the crowded room. It was hot, much warmer than it had been when she left the house and she shook off her denim jacket to rest next to her. 

“So what brought you back? The irresistible charm of living in a small town?” 

“Oh fuck no,” Lizzie laughed. Jacob noticed the pulse in her throat and cut his eyes away. “I intended to stay out but didn’t make it. My life...fell apart and I ran away. Couldn’t find the strength to put it back together I guess. You now, the usual sob story.”

Lizzie didn’t know why she spoke so openly in front of someone like Jacob. They weren’t close, sure there was one summer they spent nearly every moment together but that was years ago. 

“What was it? Job? Guy?”

“A mix, actually. Glad I left both.”

“And why’s that?”

“Not every guy is as charming and kind as yourself, Seed.” She smirked but felt it slip off her face. “Some guys...take what they want by any means necessary.”

Jacob watched her with dark eyes, an anger bubbling to the surface that he had no control over. He watched Lizzie spill her secrets to him easily, thinking he must have listened to John more than he thought as she confessed with no hesitation. Her words didn’t bother him; he had seen his share of abuse before, but the thought of how she seemed to curl up inside of herself caused his temper to flare in a way that it hadn’t in a long time, and it annoyed him. 

“Plus the cost of living out here is dirt cheap so why the hell not? Isn’t going back to your roots supposed to be healing or something?”

“Or something.” He raised his glass to his lips again before signalling for another round. “You’ve always had a fighter’s spirit, I wouldn’t worry about being down for too long. As I remember you bounce back quickly.”

Holy _shit_ he had to know how that look made her feel. Mary May must have raised the temperature ten degrees without anyone knowing. There was no way Lizzie’s skin was burning from just the way his icy blues watched her every move. A flush worked its way across her face and she knew it was from more than just her drinks. 

“Well enough about me, how have you been spending the past few years in Hope county not driving yourself crazy? When I ran into John he was preaching some religious stuff, you into that too?”

It was the first time Lizzie saw Jacob falter. He usually planned out his next ten moves in any situation but her question caught him off guard and he wasn’t sure why. Lizzie had a smile playing across her lips and she obviously expected him to agree with her; John was being ridiculous and Jacob would deny any connection to the Project at Eden’s Gate. 

“That sounds like business talk, and I’m here for pleasure.” Lizzie thought she was going to have to fan herself. Jacob moved forward to lean on the table and it was obvious he kept himself in good shape from how his arms looked under his shirt. Veins stuck out from the muscles and even in the dark light of the bar his definition was easy to see. “What are you doing to keep yourself busy around Fall’s End?”

“Avoiding my questions, I see?” Lizzie arched an eyebrow and held her mouth shut tight. Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture Lizzie wouldn't mind seeing him do over and over. 

“I run a training program similar to what I went through with the Army. People enlist and I push them to their limits to see who is strong and who isn’t. Fast track those who can and let go people who don’t.”

“So...like obstacle courses?”

Jacob had never heard his camps referred to as obstacle courses and he barked out a laugh, unable to contain himself. Lizzie caught him off guard again. 

“A little more intense than that. But same idea,” he lied easily. 

She shrugged and finished her drink, setting it down on the table. In the time they had taken the table the bar seemed to get even more packed and people were dancing along with the songs from the jukebox, their boots rattling the ground slightly. Lizzie tapped her foot in time and finally noticed Jacob staring at her, his eyes holding their intensity. 

“Do I have something on my face?” She blurted out. Her hand moved up to brush around but found nothing, looking back at him quizzically. 

Jacob looked into the crowd, then back to her. “No. Just thinking…” he trailed off and drained his drink. “I should be heading out soon, long drive back up to the mountains at night. It was good to see you, hopefully this isn’t the last time.”

Lizzie nearly fainted after saying goodbye and watching him walk off through the crowd and out of the bar. The view from the back was just about as she remembered it and visions of her thighs wrapped around his torso made her core pulse in an uncomfortable way that begged for some kind of release. Lizzie was eager to get home and run through what the _fuck_ had happened. Jacob Seed. Jacob fuckin’ Seed. She just had drinks with Jacob Seed. 

Joey was going to kill her. 

A few days later, Jane drove the two of them out to the island John had told them about. The beauty of Montana stole her breath away as they passed through mountains and rivers and valleys. All of it was absolutely stunning. 

“Do you think we’re dressed okay?” Jane messed with her hair in the rear view mirror for the millionth time. 

“Yes, cut that out,” Lizzie slapped her hand away from her head. “If you ask me one more time I’m crashing this car off the next bridge.”

“I’m driving, you can’t do that.”

“Watch me.” To prove her point Lizzie reached over and moved the steering wheel an inch, causing the car to veer slightly to the right. Jane yelled and she leaned back, happy her point had been proven.

“Aren’t you nervous? This group has been spreading and we’re _spying_ for the sheriff. That can’t be good, Chuck said to be careful.”

“Don’t...it’s not that dramatic. Joey just asked us to check it out and see if anything weird happens, not that something would happen.” Jane fidgeted her hands on the wheel and Lizzie sighed. “But yes, to be honest I’m kind of nervous. I have no clue what to expect but I don’t think our outfits are going to make it or break it.” 

“I wonder what people will say, the deputy’s fiance and the town rebel going to church.”

Lizzie let out a burst of laughter. “The town _what?_ Don’t they remember, oh what’s his name, Sharky Boshaw? He walked around with a flamethrower for like two years!”

Jane looked at her sister empathetically. “Yes but Liz, you left. He’s still around here, torching his crops to shit I’m sure but Fall’s End sees him as some good boy with a bad streak. I’m not saying you did, but it was like you gave up on us when you moved out after college. Moved to find something better.” 

Lizzie had never seen her leaving like that. For her, it was a chance to grow and expand beyond the walls of the valley, not drop and forget them like they never mattered. An idea came to her but she felt unsure about bringing it up.

“Well, that sucks.” She looked out the window in hopes the conversation would die right there. Jane looked over with pity at her younger sister and signaled the car to turn onto the last bridge. 

“It’ll be okay. We’re almost there, see anything out of the ordinary yet?” 

The island sat in the lake perfectly situated to look like paradise. Green grass, tall full trees, and a clear gravel road welcomed them with open arms as the car crossed into the church territory. Both sisters took in their new surroundings and the welcome they were receiving. As they turned the last corner the path was lined with people smiling and waving, inviting them into their home and hoping they stayed. Jane cursed under her breath and followed the signs to park, shooting Lizzie a dark look. 

“Well Toto, we’re not in Kansas anymore,” Lizzie whispered as they walked into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated


	3. Will the Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally beat the game and can continue writing my story!! Sorry for the long stretch, I wanted to make sure I knew the whole game and as it turns out something in my first couple of chapters were wrong but oh well! We'll work with it. 
> 
> Honestly it was SUCH a blast to play, I loved the fluidity of the movements and being able to shoot and fly and parachute around. Far Cry 5 was one of the best games I've played in awhile. The characters were incredible and I'm hoping I'm capturing their voices correctly. Feedback as a writer is a huge way to grow so I appreciate all you have given so far. 
> 
> Also if anyone wanted to know where the Benton house is, it's the big red circle [on this map](https://postimg.cc/SJ0Cs0CV)

“You seem pretty close to your sister Jane. Were things always that way?”

Lizzie laughed. “No. It took a long time for us to be like that, once she was out of high school at least. It’s hard living in the same roof as someone and try to be good friends all the time. We used to butt heads a lot growing up.”

“How so?”

“Well, we just didn’t know how to mesh our personalities. I used to be a bit of a tomboy, and she was class queen of...just about everything. I liked running through the woods and working in the shop with my mom and Jane headed every club at school and got the best grades. It took awhile for us to realize we were stronger as a team instead of acting as opposing forces. Made my parent’s life a little bit easier once we figured that out, too.”

“Is that how you are now?”

Lizzie snorted. “No. I grew out of most of that, found new things I liked and grew into myself. Seattle changed a lot about me.”

“How did Jane feel about your move to Seattle?”

“Honestly, I thought she was fine with it until we sat down and talked about it. I needed a change, she knew that, and we agreed to talk all the time and stay in touch. Which mostly happened, but, you know, life goes on.”

Lizzie rubbed her arm thinking about things ended in Montana with Jane. They hadn’t parted on the best of terms but that was something she would keep to herself. 

“The important thing was that we were a team. Always strong and always together. I would die for my sister, and there were lots of times that I nearly did.”

THE PRESENT.

“What in the ever loving  _ fuck  _ did you drag me to?”

Jane clung to Lizzie’s arm with a forced smile as they made their way into the church with the throngs of people around them. The grounds were beautifully manicured and the walls of the white buildings around them were sparkling. Everyone wore white or light pink, making Lizzie’s blue top stand out like a sore thumb. Jane was right to pick the soft pink dress. 

Everything seemed to function harmoniously. People were gardening large, lush plants that Lizzie didn’t recognize with blooming white flowers on the left side of the driveway. On the right side she could spot what looked like bunkers and more farming, but on that side she at least recognized some edible food. Of course they were organic, she thought rolling her eyes. 

Jane pointed at the white arches they had to walk to in order to get to the church and Lizzie’s mouth fell open. PROJECT AT EDEN’S GATE was welded into the metal and seemed to ring a bell in the back of her mind. 

“Jane, this is a lot more intense than I remember,” Lizzie whispered. 

“You’ve been gone awhile, things changed.” Jane leaned in to say. “They grew a lot and tons of people converted to join them. Chuck said they get calls all the time to help get loiterers off of private properties.”

Lizzie shook her head. This wasn’t just some small town church. This was a huge organization. No wonder Joey wanted intel. 

“Just smile and wave,” Lizzie whispered back through her teeth. A man approached her and clasped her hands with a welcoming smile. It was sickly sweet, and Lizzie hoped she wasn’t expected to say something specific back. She should have read that damn book from John. 

As the two sisters entered the chapel they were nearly blinded by the sun reflecting off the white paint. Everything inside radiated cleanliness and purity, the words ringing around Lizzie’s mind as soft choral music floated through the rows of seats. Nearly everything was full and a moment of dread filled Lizzie’s stomach, but John suddenly appeared and everyone gave them a wide berth as he moved through the crowd. He took no notice of the change as he strolled over to the sisters. 

“Lizzie! I’m so glad you took me up on my offer, it is so good to see you again! You look lovely,” he gripped her arms lightly and pulled her in to press a quick kiss to her cheek. The motion caught Lizzie off guard but she smiled like nothing was wrong, waiting for him to give Jane the same treatment. But when John’s blue eyes landed on her older sister it was like time stood still. 

Jane was beautiful, of that there was no question. The eldest Benton was a vision in her pink dress and dark hair pinned back. She radiated in the morning sun and John looked at her like she was a goddess he was ready to worship. 

“Jane...you look...wow, it’s good to see you,” John fumbled over his words as Jane blushed, accepting the hug he offered her. 

“John, so good to see you. How is the family? The church is lovely.” 

Lizzie fought the urge to be the annoying younger sibling and let the pair have a moment instead. Jane behaved perfectly like she always did. No one had to ever worry about her. Lizzie let her eyes wander to the interior of the chapel and was surprised to see pictures covering the wall of the entryway. Most were of Joseph and his congregation but some showed different landmarks around Hope county with drawings over them, like blueprints of potential buildings. One had a massive statue in the image of Joseph and Lizzie tried to suppress her shutter. 

This was fucking weird. 

Organized religion had never been Lizzie’s strong point. She resented the creepy stories that had come out lately about how women and children were treated and thought that someone should sweep the whole thing clean, but had no idea where to start with that. 

From the pictures of folks around town Lizzie could see they were trying to spread something good with this Eden’s Gate thing. There was one photo of a group planting a vegetable garden and another of a building being put up and the team who did it. Another one had the siblings all together; Joseph preaching with arms raised up and John, Jacob, and Faith behind him with heads bowed. 

“Liz? John has seats saved for us, you ready?”

Lizzie nodded and followed behind. People shook hands and smiled widely at John as he parted the crowd like he was some kind of celebrity. Some of them gave Lizzie and Jane double takes as they walked behind him, unknown to the strong community. 

The reserved seats were far too close to the front of the room for Lizzie’s taste and she almost declined but Jane grabbed her hand and pulled her down hard to the bench next to her. 

“We’ll get the best view here, right John?” 

John smiled, “That’s why I picked them for you. Enjoy ladies, we’re starting soon. And stick around after to meet Joseph. I know he’s looking forward to it.”

The sisters nodded and waved as he left to take his place. 

“Does he know you’re engaged?” Lizzie asked. 

Jane fidgeted in her seat. “I don’t think so, although it didn’t come up. He does still seem into me, huh?”

Lizzie chuckled and bit her tongue from responding as a shirtless man walked by them slowly. From the photos she could tell this was Joseph and the hush that fell over the room confirmed it. He took his time, observing the room through yellow tinted sunglasses and nodding to those nearby. Some people clutched their hearts in reverence like God himself was standing before them, but all Lizzie saw was some hipster trying, and failing, to rock a man bun. Who showed up shirtless to their own church?   


“Welcome.”

It was nothing more than a whisper but the power it held was palpable. No one dared to speak around them and Joseph soaked up the power. 

“We are here today to worship, to love, to know that we have found the way of lightness among the dark.”

Shouts of “amen!” and “yes sir!” came from behind the sisters and they watched the room. Lizzie balled her hands into fists as the temperature rose several degrees. 

“That light that we have found, it is life. And we have to hold on as tight as we can for no one can take this from us! Their hands are unclean and they refuse to know the true way. The only way!” Joseph moved to the center of the stage and paced back and forth. “We will end the greed and hunger and suffering that ravages our world, and walk together into a new one as long as we have faith. They cannot take our faith.”

A cheer went up as a young woman in a white dress floated onto the stage to stand behind Joseph. She was young, a bit younger than Lizzie, and had flowers braided into her hair. The sandals she wore were strappy and thin making it hard to see them in the church light so she almost appeared barefoot. She looked dazed, but blissful as if she could only focus on a daydream instead of the reality in front of her. Jane grabbed Lizzie’s arm in surprise but shook her head to silence the look Lizzie shot her.  _ Later,  _ she mouthed 

“Without faith what are we? No better than those wandering lost souls out there, ignorant to the true way of happiness. It is a life of pain and suffering. But, my children, suffering is a choice. You have all made the choice to rise above it and join us at Eden’s Gate.”

Joseph held his hands up and the crowd cheered again as if they knew when the cues would be given. For the rest of the service Lizzie sat straight backed, watching both the Seed siblings and the crowd with renewed interest. Eventually John joined Joseph and Faith on stage, giving a small sermon alongside his brother that nearly had people on their feet. 

Out of the corner of her eye Lizzie saw a flash of red in the sunlight and there was Jacob leaning against a pole, watching her intently. He threw her a knowing smirk before his eyes flitted back to the stage for the spectacle. Like her, he avoided the spotlight. 

Lizzie watched Jacob for a few more moments and wondered what he must think of her. Their encounter at the bar left her with confusing emotions swirling around her head, but she knew she was mixing up the Jacob she knew from years ago to the one standing before her. That Jacob had a soft spot for hot dogs, and loud country music playing in a truck with the windows down, and the little strip of skin that showed on her belly when Lizzie reached too high for something in her waitress uniform. He was tough, but fair, and spent hours over the summers sitting in a booth alone just for the chance to speak to her when she could take his order. 

The man she saw now looked hardened and used and tired. Like he could either go for a long nap or a six pack but both would have the same effect. He obviously pushed himself physically, the sleeves of his t-shirt wrapped tightly around his biceps and Lizzie was quickly having thoughts that no one in a church should have. 

She would need to watch herself around him. 

Finally all four siblings stood on stage together, signalling the end of the sermon. Jacob looked uncomfortable but went along with what Joseph said, mumbling the words and giving the crowd a tight smile before quickly leaving and heading out of sight. John and Joseph turned to talk to one another and Faith sat on the floor with a group of children, giggling and reading something aloud. 

Someone behind Lizzie put a hand on her shoulder and she tensed up at the unfamiliar gesture. 

“Welcome to Eden’s Gate, you two must be new.” 

A middle aged woman smiled sweetly at Lizzie and Jane before extending her hand to them. Lizzie took it, unsure of what was happening and before she could react the woman pulled her in to touch foreheads. Lizzie recoiled back at the intimate gesture. 

“I’m sorry if I startled you! That’s how we greet each other here.” 

The man beside her smiled again and reached out to shake hands, but only Jane obliged. Lizzie gave the couple a tight lipped grin and waited for them to speak so she could leave. 

“Isn’t listening to Joseph just incredible? He really turned things around for us here, it’s an honor to hear him live.”

“Doesn't he do this every Sunday?” Jane asked sweetly. 

“Oh no,” the woman replied. “Usually it’s John, sometimes Faith. Joseph is much too busy preparing us for what’s next to be able to speak so often. I do wish though.”

“Preparing for what’s next? And what is that?” Lizzie asked bluntly. 

The man drew his eyebrows together in confusion. “Why, the reckoning of course.”

“Ah.” Lizzie had dealt with this kind of talk plenty. Many religious groups used to come to her college campus and scream that the end was nigh, repent or be lost, if you weren’t already saved you were basically fucked and you might as well stop trying. That kind of fun message. 

“Well that’s nice to know he’s looking out for you,” Jane replied. Eventually the conversation ended and the sisters started to make their way out of the church but were cut off halfway down the aisle. 

“Jane! You and Lizzie weren’t planning on leaving so soon? Let me introduce you to Joseph first.” John managed to steer them back towards the stage and waited chiperly as Joseph wrapped up touching the head of a new born baby. 

“Wasn’t that incredible? You’re so lucky you got to see him speak, what a feeling he -”

“It’s not right to brag, John, we don’t embellish the truth or we’ll incur His wrath,” Joseph approached and cut his brother off mid speech. 

John flinched and agreed instantly, a gesture that caught Lizzie’s attention. The younger man seemed to shrink from his usual height as if to allow Joseph to be the center of the room, never speaking when his older brother did. It triggered warning bells of abuse. 

“Welcome to Eden’s Gate. You must be the Benton sisters, I’ve certainly heard a lot about you two.”

Joseph smiled. It should have been a warm gesture, one of compassion and kindness. But something about it was off like he hadn’t used the muscles in a long while and had to pretend he knew how. For a man who led a large congregation Lizzie thought it odd he wasn’t filled to the brim with positivity. 

His appearance was another thing that caught Lizzie off guard. Joseph was in his thirties, but was incredibly toned and flaunted it by still not wearing a shirt. He looked casual and relaxed in his loose fitting jeans. His body was riddled with tattoos, some images and some simply words. To Lizzie’s horror she noticed there were slashes through some. The brutal hack job was confined to tattooed sins such as  _ greed  _ and  _ lust  _ and she wondered if he had crossed them off like a list or needed physical proof he had banished them from his body. 

Joseph noticed her staring and she flushed, embarrassed by the act. “Lizzie, how did you find the service?”

“I...it was lovely, thank you again for having us. John even saved seats so we had a great view,” she lied. His voice was calm and even and unnerved her to her core. 

“How long have you owned this property? The lakefront is equiset,” Jane added. 

Joseph turned and seemed to drink in the beautiful woman in front of him. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before speaking. “Jane, would you allow me to show you the lakefront myself? Perhaps Jacob could give you a tour of the rest of the grounds, Lizzie?”

Out of nowhere Jacob appeared and raised his eyebrows to the youngest Benton. She looked back and forth for a moment between Jacob and Jane, caught as for how to answer. Something in her sister’s face told her to go so she agreed. Whatever Jane found out would be helpful to Joey later anyways. 

Jacob led Lizzie out of the church through a side door she hadn’t noticed and started walking towards the garden nearest the lake. His long legs let him travel much faster than Lizzie and she struggled to keep up in her strappy sandals. 

“Do you actually want to go see the grounds?” Jacob asked as he stopped just in front of the garden.

Lizzie shrugged. “You see one cult compound, you’ve seen them all.”

“It’s not a cult,” Jacob snapped. She had meant it as a joke and said it lightly but clearly she hit a nerve. 

“Sensitive topic? Bet you get that a lot.” 

He ran a hand over his face. He had expected her to blanche or apologize at his words but instead she stood her ground and even pushed it further. The people he usually surrounded himself with cowered before his large frame, but Lizzie didn’t give a shit. She didn’t let people push her over. 

“Sometimes,” he sighed. “C’mon, forget the tour. I’ll show you the shooting range.”

Jacob took off at another fast pace and Lizzie groaned from behind. He smirked and kept walking, forcing her to work. 

“Why would a cu... _religious_ _group_ need a shooting range? Do you get attacked often?” She took in the area with her hands on her hips. The grounds were impressive; the small range tucked back behind the main buildings was a stark contrast to the hippie farmer vibe the main view gave off. Something told Lizzie this was done intentionally. 

“It’s Montana? Who doesn’t have guns.”Jacob walked towards a shed and popped the lock, pulling out a few options. “What do you want to shoot?” 

“Oh, no I’m good.” Lizzie moved to lean against the wall set up behind the shooting platform. “I’ll watch.”

Jacob ignored her. “You can start with a pistol. It’s light, not too much kickback. Something small for you.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes and pushed off the wood. The pistol was small, especially compared to the rifle Jacob had picked for himself which was the length of her arm and bright red. It felt heavier in her hands and she tried to block out Jacob standing so close as she inspected down the sight. 

“Know what you’re doing?” 

“Kind of.”

“I’m not giving a gun to an amature, let me show you.”

Jacob moved to stand behind Lizzie and adjust her frame as she pointed to the target. “Lift your chin, never point it down. Straighten your arm. No, the other arm. And square your hips and feet.”

He lightly kicked the inside of her feet so that they spread farther apart before placing his hands on her hips. Lizzie’s breath hitched and she had to remind herself that she was holding a deadly weapon, it was no time for getting distracted. Even if he smelled like soap and pine and cigarettes up close and left his hands were still on her hips when they didn’t need to be. 

“It’s like archery, you want to pull the trigger as you let out a breath. That way you’ll be a bit looser and aim better. Ready?” She nodded and felt him move just a bit closer to her back. “And, release.”

The sound shocked Lizzie and she jumped. Jacob laughed, letting her go and walking to the target to inspect her attempt. He came back with the paper and held it up to show Lizzie. 

“Damn girl, you hit the ring just outside the bullseye. You sure you haven’t shot before?”

Lizzie laughed. “Never said I haven’t shot, but it has been awhile.”

Jacob rolled his shoulders, enjoying the competition. “How about this. Best two out of three. Loser has to buy a round of drinks.”

“Is this just a way to get me to buy your drinks? You bought last time,” she pointed out. Lizzie wondered out loud. Jacob made a grunt from the back of his throat and she sighed, defeated. “Fine. I will get my wallet ready for Jacob Seed to go to town. Setting myself up to lose here.”

Jacob swung his red rifle up and made a few adjustments before aiming down the barrel. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Lizzie burst out, “Wait this isn’t fair. Weren’t you in the marines?”

Three rapid gunshots rang out as Jacob hit the paper target directly in the bullseye. He watched the paper sway in the breeze for a minute before turning around with a shit eating grin, watching Lizzie observe the scene with her jaw slightly open. It was impressive, really, but now that meant she would have to spend part of an evening shoved into a small booth at the Spread Eagle with him and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that. 

“I was in the army. Marksmen, 82nd Airborne Division.”

“Oh, well, fuck me then right? I was never going to win,” Lizzie groaned from her spot against the wall. Her words sat heavy in the air as Jacob watched, his eyes still on her, the blue reflecting in the midday sun. Lizzie cleared her throat and Jacob blinked back to life. 

After admitting defeat, Jacob offered to actually show her around and Lizzie agreed, needing to be out of the close shooting quarters. He locked the guns back up and made sure everything was meticulously taken care of, a habit years of life in the army life had forced into him. 

“So, what else is on the island? I can’t believe you guys have this whole place, that’s crazy for a church.” Jacob grunted at her attempt at conversation. If Lizzie had asked that of any other Seed brother they would have lost it, thinking she was rude and disrespectful. But he admired the honesty she always displayed. 

“There’s what you saw, the gardens and the main church. Joseph has a small cottage somewhere but I’ve never been.”

“Don’t you live here?” 

“On the island?” Jacob scoffed. “Hell no. I’ve got a place up in the Whitetails, I couldn't be around this all the time. The pair walked back through the woods towards the church, slower than their original pace. 

“I guess I’m confused, to be honest. I don’t see you as the real churchy type, or at least the you I knew before.” Lizzie blushed, she hadn’t meant to show all of her cards at once. But what she said was true, it seemed so out of character for Jacob to be around this. 

“You’ve never gone along with something Jane made up simply for the reason of supporting your sibling?” He asked plainly. “Joseph is my brother, we went through hell together and he knows I’m always there to protect him.”

“Brother Jacob!” 

A voice rang out from down the path as a young man jogged towards them. He rounded the corner much too quickly and nearly ran into Lizzie who was pulled out of the way by Jacob just in time. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jacob barked at the man. 

“I-I I’m sorry, The Father sent for you right away, Brother Jacob. I was told to collect you and bring you back to the church.”

“That won’t be necessary, we’ll see ourselves there.” The young man hesitated, unsure of who’s orders to listen to. Jacob raised one eyebrow and stared coldly at the poor messenger who looked to Lizzie helplessly. Ever so slightly she shook her head and he nodded, mumbling about leaving them alone. 

As he ran down the trail Lizzie could feel the fumes radiating off of Jacob’s body. 

“ _ Brother _ Jacob?”

“Don’t,” he snapped. “They all do that. The Father, Brother John, Sister Faith.”

“Would you prefer military ranks instead?” 

Lizzie didn’t expect the half smile she received and instead thought Jacob was going to chew her head off. He really was upset from before, but the small joke broke him out of his shell. Jacob watched the brunette for a moment, thinking that she kept surprising him. Which was just as attractive as it was annoying. 

“I don’t think that would fly around here.” He led the way through the trails and they finally broke out into the clearing near the gardens once again. 

All along the walk back people had two distinct reactions to seeing Jacob. Some of them tried not to stare as he walked with Lizzie and made sure to have their eyes to the ground when he noticed them while the others scrambled out of the way, looks of fear clearly written on their faces.

A cold, tingling feeling started to creep up Lizzie’s back as she watched the people around them. 

“There you are, Jacob. And how did our guest like the tour?”

Jacob grunted at John as the pair approached the church. Jane stood between Joseph and John and smiled at her sister’s arrival. 

“Ready to head out? Mom is making brunch and we told her we’d be back.”

Lizzie smiled thankfully and followed Jane in saying goodbye before leaving as quickly as they could. Jane would always be polite, but Lizzie just wanted to get out of there. 

Jane fumbled with the keys and nearly dropped them outside the car trying to open the door. 

“Fuck!” 

“Jane, are you okay? What happened?” Lizzie whispered back. Jane only shook her head, finally able to unlock the car and motioned for Lizzie to get in. 

“Let’s get off this island. I don’t want to talk here.” The car eased back onto the main road and flew down the cement, Jane pushing the gas more than she should have. 

“That place,” Jane breathed as she opened the car window, “something is definitely going on. Like something  _ bad. _ Joseph is called The Father and his siblings are all Brother and Sister this and that, it’s so weird. They have plans to try and spread out through the valley and open a second church, and they’re even building a giant statue to Joseph up on a peak somewhere. I don’t know how they can get away with it all. I've heard what Chuck says about it.” Jane finally took a calming breath. “What did Jacob show you?”

“The shooting range. We’re going out for drinks sometime,” Lizzie laughed. 

“Lizzie no!” Jane groaned. “Are you kidding me? There’s a million other guys here, go out for drinks with them. That whole family is bad news.”

“I’m not  _ into  _ him, I just lost a bet. It’s nothing.”

Jane sighed and watched her younger sister beside her. “Just be careful, okay?”

Lizzie sighed but agreed. It was nice to have people around who truly cared about her but she was tired of having to live up to others’ expectations. She just wanted to be herself. 

The drive back was mostly quiet with the radio playing classic rock and the windows down to take advantage of the beautiful Montana day. It reminded Lizzie of all the time she used to spend driving around the county, determined to know every twist and turn of her home. There was beauty in everything around her; the lake was crystal blue, the trees a brilliant green, and she swore the flowers were more vibrant and beautiful than anywhere else she had seen. All of it made her feel at home. 

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway Katherine was out the front door and down the steps. “Girls, come inside quickly please.”

The two exchanged a worried look and followed their mother up the stairs. She checked around the corners of the house until they got to the living room and turned dramatically. Lizzie’s heart was pounding as she looked around for her father, imagining the worst. 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Jane asked calmly. 

Katherine sat down, but stood up again anxiously. She looked at her two daughters and hoped they would listen and understand before jumping to conclusions. Finally she took in a deep breath and spoke. 

“It’s your father. Now he’s okay, but earlier today he was attacked outside of the plane shop.” Katherine paused to fight back tears before continuing. “We don’t know who did it or why but they tried to hit him head on with a van after he left the property and was driving up to the main road. He swerved out of the way and tried to avoid the collision but ended up going head first into a ditch. I had just gotten a call in the shop that Kim said was a prank but now I can’t shake, I swear they were threatening us…”

Lizzie watched her mother start to fall apart and felt her heart about to beat out of her chest. The thought of someone coming after her parents was terrifying, she needed to see her father. 

“Mom, where is he?”

“The hospital. Let’s go, I just wanted to be sure you weren’t followed.”

As the three arrived at the small county hospital a police car pulled in beside them. Chuck and Joey got out and rushed to meet the Benton women. Chuck and Jane followed Katherine straight away to find William but Joey grabbed Lizzie’s arm before she could go inside. 

“Jo is he okay? Have you heard anything?” Lizzie’s voice was laced with worry and fear. 

Joey nodded. “He’s going to be fine, the doctor’s ran their tests and he’s bruised and bumped but it’ll be okay.” Lizzie let out a sigh of relief and moved to enter the building but Joey held a hand out with an apologetic smile. “It’s a small room, can’t have more than a few visitors at a time. I offered to stay out here with you until they came out.”

Lizzie nodded. It was frustrating, but she understood. Not having the same medical facilities as the big city did was always a fear in the back of her mind when she thought about her parents, but they said he should be fine. 

“I, uh, also thought we could talk.” Joey interrupted her train of thought. “About the visit? How did things go?” 

“You were right to want a set of eyes up there Jo, things are super weird. They call Joseph The Father? I don’t think he was here when I left. Faith either.” Lizzie sat down on the curb next to her friend. “John was super into Jane again, and Jacob…” 

Joey didn’t know about the summer Lizzie had spent with the eldest Seed brother. She had gone to Missoula to complete a part of her police training and wasn’t around. Some part of Lizzie felt guilty for not telling her friend about the time but another part of her wanted to keep that secret to herself to look at and enjoy alone. 

“What about Jacob? We get reports that they call him the protector. Although I’d say he’s more of a bully.”

“Eh,” Lizzie shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that. He was there but seemed really distant about the whole thing. I didn’t get a chance to talk to Faith, but I did meet Joseph. Creepy vibe, doesn’t wear a shirt. I liked his sunglasses though,” she said with a laugh. 

Joey shifted on the hot cement uncomfortably. “Liz...what about his followers? The people who attended? Did they know who you were?” 

“Oh they were bat shit crazy too! All sing songy and kissed the ground they walked on. But I don’t think I recognized anyone, why?” Joey had on a strange expression and looked at Lizzie for a long moment before talking.

“Well...I shouldn’t say this but from what we’ve found out about the crash it was most likely the peggie’s who did it. The attempt on your dad was potentially organized by the Seeds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
